


Dinner is served

by fairykaine



Series: Suggestive Skinship [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Eating out, F/M, Its 2 am i cant think, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, keaton being keaton, petting, pussy eating, thats a thing right, uhhhh, uhhhhhh, what else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 21:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10499388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairykaine/pseuds/fairykaine
Summary: Um.. I can’t endure it anymore…” he fidgeted.“Hm?”“Right here and now..Can I eat you?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Keaton's skinship is here! 
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=2E1yfaMC4Js

The two lovers were home, both on the bed, just talking. Corrin was slightly tired, but she still wanted to give some time and attention to her loving husband.

She hadn’t seem him all day due to meetings and royal business, and she missed him. 

Keaton was waiting for her on the bed, as soon as he had heard the door open and seen her walked in, his tail began wagging like crazy and his eyes brighten, his ears twitching happily as he gave her a kiss.

“Welcome home… My princess.” he grinned, well, wolfishly, as he watched her go to the storage to get food to prepare.

“How were you, Keaton?” Corrin said as she tied her hair back and looked over at her husband with a sparkle in her eyes and a smile on her lips. Keaton loved it when she had those. Her smile brightened his day. His tail wagged even faster.

 

She giggled. “You’re really happy to see me, aren’t you? Your tail is really wagging.” 

Keaton frowned. “My tail isn’t wagging!"

“Yes, it is.”

“No, it’s not!” 

On and on the two went, before Corrin rolled her eyes, came over to the bed where he was sitting, and gave him a light kiss. 

Keaton was slightly taken aback, he was the one who mostly initiated the kisses, and he was… Astonished to see her take charge. But he was the one who was in charge, damnit! 

After they ate, Corrin lied down on the bed, talked to Keaton about her day, and that was where they were currently, talking about various topics. Corrin mostly telling Keaton about her day, the meetings she had, and the agreements made that day, the latter telling her about the treasures he had found, including a rusty ring, a bat corpse, and an old, moldy towel. 

The two shared a silence, where Corrin smiled and looked into her husband’s eyes lovingly, then sat up and stroked his ears with her hands. Keaton shuddered, feeling a chill run down his spine. 

“Look at you. You’re so precious….” Corrin said, her smile still soft. “I love you.” 

“Corrin…” she knew his ears were a sensitive spot. She knew that it would arouse him and make him hard. And yet…

Keaton felt a blush coming on, and he could feel a need for his wife growing…

 

Especially when he began to smell her arousal.

Her nectar was a smell he delighted in. It smelled and tasted sweet, and hell, he was pretty good at lapping it up.

“Gods, Corrin…” he groaned, his tail twitching, and the smell of her arousal becoming stronger on his nose. He could see her shifting her thighs… and come to think of it, he faintly smelled her nectar when she had come home.

 

Did she… did she want him?

Internally, Keaton knew what he had to do, or else he’d pounce on her, lose his mind, and have his way. And he didn’t want that.

“Ah.. Corrin, stop… I…” Keaton groaned, pushing her hands away.

“Ah, what is it, Keaton?” she looked worried.

“Um.. I can’t endure it anymore…” he fidgeted.

“Hm?”

“Right here and now.. Can I eat you?” 

Corrin barely had time to register what “eat you” meant before Keaton pushed her back on the bed and lifted her skirt. 

“Mmm.. You smell divine.” Keaton purred, pulling her skirt up and moving it aside.

“H-hey! Keaton….” she began to protest and then mewled when he massaged her breast. 

“I love those noises…” Keaton let out a happy little sigh as he kissed the inside if her chubby thighs, and then bit lightly. Corrin gasped, feeling the familiar heat pool in his stomach.

“Gods, Corrin. I want to eat you so bad…” he sniffed at her panties. “I can smell how aroused you are. Do you want this?” 

Corrin gulped and let out a sigh. “Yes, Keaton. Please, feast to your heart’s content…” 

Keaton did his trademark motion of licking his lips, pulled Corrin’s panties down her thighs, and took a look at his meal. 

He was right, she was wet before she came home. 

“Hehe. You were thinking about me, were you?” Keaton licked up her slit slowly.

Corrin moaned. “Yes.. I.. Keaton.. Gods..” 

“Mmm.. You taste divine.” Keaton had finally gotten a taste of her, and he didn’t want to stop until she was quivering, moaning out Keaton’s name, and orgasming. Hard. 

Corrin suddenly remembered how Keaton loved to be praised in bed, and decided, well, if he isn’t getting that much pleasure, might as well indulge him…

She sighed. “That’s so good, Keaton. It feels amazing.”

Keaton could feel his ears perk up at the praise, and happily began to lick at Corrin’s pussy.

“Ghh- ah! Keaton, that’s amazing- ah! Don’t stop…” 

Corrin felt one hand go up to her breast to tease it, and felt the other hand latch onto Keaton’s long hair. It was rough and unkempt, but that was what she loved about it.

“Mmm.. Keaton.. You’re making me feel so good. You’re doing so great.” Corrin moaned out, a smile on her lips as she closed her eyes and concentrated on the ministrations he was giving her.

Meanwhile, with every single praise that came out of her mouth, Keaton’s tail was wagging faster and faster, and he began to eat her out with more vigor. Licking up her slit again, he stopped to plant a kiss on her clitoris, and then sucked on it, earning a buck of the hips from his wife.

“Keaton.. So perfect. You’re so good. I love it.” Corrin moaned.

With those words, Keaton knew he had to make her cum, and he had to make her cum hard. 

Keaton noticed that Corrin’s legs were quivering ever so slightly, an indication that she was getting nearer and nearer to the edge. He continued to lick at her clit, and occasionally swiped a lick up her pussy, and he could feel his erection straining at his boxers. Gods, he needed to relieve himself. He snaked a hand into his boxers and stroked at his hard cock, continuing to eat Corrin out while simultaneously getting off.

Meanwhile, Corrin was moaning out praises and just moaning in general. Her hand had stopped teasing her breast and both hands were in Keaton’s hair, holding him firmly in his position. 

“Keaton.. So good. I can feel myself… Almost there… You’re amazing..” she whined out, throwing her head back and closing her eyes once again. 

Keaton began to stroke himself faster, wanting to cum at the same time his wife did. He ate her pussy with urgency, mostly focusing his efforts on her swollen, twitching clitoris. The nectar pouring out of her tasted delicious and he was drunk on it. He never wanted to stop eating it, but, to his disappointment, his wife began to grab fistfuls of hair, a sign that she was really, really close. 

“Keaton.. That’s so good.. Keaton.. Keaton!” Corrin gasped.

And Corrin’s vision went white as Keaton sucked her clit hard, causing her to explode in her orgasm, crying out her husband’s name over and over again, her legs trembling, back arching, eyes rolled back into her head.

The sight was too much for Keaton to handle, and he came, letting out a howl and a choked moan. The ropes of cum hit the front of his boxers, and he felt it dripping down.

Gods. He was going to have to wash it.

As the two came down from their orgasms, Corrin yelped as she felt Keaton’s mouth on her again. He was cleaning her up, licking off all the nectar on the sides of her thighs and all over her pussy.

Gods, it was delicious. He loved it so much.

“So… did you enjoy your meal?” Corrin asked, trying to regain her breath. 

“I loved it. Better than actual food.” 

Corrin pulled keaton up to her chest and held him there. Keaton could hear her racing heartbeat, and snuggled into it, feeling sleepy. 

“Corrin?” he said, feeling his consciousness fade.

“Yes?” 

“I love you.” 

And the wolfskin was out like a light, snoozing on Corrin’s chest. 

The Yato wielder giggled. “I love you too.” 

And she drifted off as well, feeling the love of her husband warm her to her core.

**Author's Note:**

> gasfkdkxjdnf its 2 am oh lord  
> Why do i do this to myself
> 
>  
> 
> My writing blog is writerleen.tumblr.com! I am taking requests! 
> 
>  
> 
> Ryoma is next in the skinship series, than xander and leo!


End file.
